


The Three Witches

by azazelblackangel



Category: Scooby Doo! and the Goblin King (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelblackangel/pseuds/azazelblackangel
Summary: They're not quite Hamlet's witches.





	The Three Witches

 

Three pair of eyes watch the bright green speck vanish to the horizon. "Novices," the blue-haired woman suddenly giggles, "so easy to ruffle."

"Must you always scare them so, sister?" the pale green-haired one asked with fond exasperation.

"Don't think I didn't hear you laugh at their fear of Felicia's jest about Scratch, Minerva." The orange-haired witch shook her head chuckling.

"Do you think those two can do it, Hecate?" Felicia asks as she floats off the tombstone that dissolved back into thin air.

"You've seen the possible paths, Felicia," Minerva asks turning to their youngest coven sister. "Why you doubt I would never understand."

"It's her nature. As it is yours to trust in the paths that the universe takes," Hecate reminds. "And one does not go against one's nature easily."

"Like that boy, hiding from his heritage?" Felicia moves towards their hut, leaving the rhetorical inquiry in the air.

"If he survives," the eldest sighs as she follows Felicia, "he will be facing more troubling times and choices ahead. One like him does not pass the world unremarked, even if he wishes otherwise."

"That they don't." Minerva shakes her head. Before turning to follow her coven sisters, she whispers a blessing into the wind. "Fortune be with you, young mage."

And with that she passed the threshold, waiting for the next hapless traveler to come by.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Those three women were "Triple Goddesses", also known as the Weird Sisters.


End file.
